


I don't like the sea

by twin_fics



Series: The sea [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino doesn't like the sea... but maybe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't like the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed

He didn't like the sea, neither did he like beaches, and yet... he was on one, but it hadn't been his choice.

All Arashi's members had gathered together to film their latest CM, which coincidentally was located on a luxurious beach. They had spent all day filming different scenes of them playing some beach games, swimming in the sea, making a barbecue... It was almost dusk when the director finally gave them one hour of well-earned rest.

He took the chance to search for a peaceful place, not too far from the filming location, where he could play his latest game. He sat under a palm tree facing the sea and carefully placed the jacket he had been given for the recording beside him. He opened his DS and took the pen with movements that spoke volumes about the practice he had got doing it, still pondering about why people seemed to like beaches and the sea so much.

He had always hated how sticky his skin felt after swimming in the sea, how the sand got into his shoes or stuck in his clothes making them uncomfortable, the way his skin got painfully sunburned if he forgot to apply sunscreen at least once every hour, how easily he got sick whenever he boarded a boat due the never-ending rolling of the waves... Why people chose to go to the beach when they could spend their day beside the crystalline water of a pool, resting in a deck chair under the shadow of a sunshade?... He couldn't understand it... He really didn't like the sea.

"Nino..."

Forgetting for a moment his multiple complaints about the sea, he distractedly raised his gaze from his DS trying to locate the source of the voice.  
His breath caught in his throat as he found the owner of the aforementioned voice smiling at him from the seashore.  
He was barefoot, his pant legs rolled up to avoid getting soaked by the waves, showing a bit of his slightly hairy legs. His shirt was unbuttoned and a white tank top that faintly showed his well-built abdominals was visible whenever the sea breeze blew around him. His eyes were looking at Nino with a mix of joy and surprise, his lips adorned by a playful smile. One of his hands was protecting his eyes from the sunset's beams, the other one was extended towards him, holding something between his slender fingers.

"Nino, look at the shell I've found! Don't you think it has a strange mixture of colours? Look, it's beautiful!"

At that moment, a wave bigger than the previous ones splashed against his foot, making him laugh with surprised delight.

Nino's heart shrank almost painfully, a bitter-sweet longing feeling not entirely foreign to him growing in his chest, mixed with an overflowing wave of affection for his band mate. If fans could see him like that... laughing completely relaxed, playing with the waves like a child... But no, Nino preferred this moment to be something only between the both of them, this image only for his eyes to see... this Satoshi... only his.

"What have you been doing, Oh-chan? You can't return to the set with dishevelled hair. The hair stylist will get mad at you. Let me fix it for you"

Under the palm tree's shadow, Nino's baby blue DS lied forgotten on his jacket waiting patiently for his owner's return.

Nino didn't like the sea... but he could learn to love it.


End file.
